At My Mercy
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: Raito is the prisoner. L is the captor. Raito is meant to be at L's mercy. So why does L feel like he's his at Raito's mercy? WARNING: malexmale. Don't like? Don't read.


WARNING: yaoi (which is guy/guy love), rape (I think), bondage (hee hee), dark!L (or darkish anywaze), violence (but that was in canon too) and tiny bit of AU.

I've read a few stories where Raito is basically in control of the whole LxRaito relationship, and some where Raito is pretty rough (snickers). But I think I'm yet to come across any where L is the mean/rough/in-control one. Thus, I write one.

Please review and please tell me if you want me to continue. For now, it will be a 'Completed' one-shot.

Takes place while Misa, Raito and Sochiro are being contained. Let's say about a week after Raito gives up the note.

* * *

It was quiet at the headquarters, the others had gone home leaving L and Watari to the three prisoners. L picked himself up off his chair and addressed Watari, yet refused to look at him. In honesty he was a bit ashamed of what he was about to do, he felt like he had lost more than he had won. He also had some paranoid logic that Watari would know what he was doing if their eyes met. 

"I am going to check up on Raito-kun. I will turn the cameras off once I reach the cell."

Watari nodded. L knew there was an 86 percent chance Watari thought that L was about to conduct some interrogation that wasn't socially acceptable. He did his best to ignore what the other 14 percent was devoted to.

L carefully pressed the controls, turning off all cameras concentrated on Raito. He pressed a few more buttons to open the door to said cell. The door slide shut after him. L walked over to the bed were Raito lay on his side, facing away from the wall, his ankles bound, legs slightly bent and wrists bound behind his back. For a moment, L just stared, taking in the beauty. It really wasn't all that surprising that someone with those looks could consider themself God. To L (and many others, the detective knew) he already looked the part. Then, before the disgust that L knew would soon follow lest he do nothing, he carefully took Raito's chin and tilted the boy's lips onto his own.

Raito felt a head lean into his face and let his eyelashes flutter open. He started into eyes that spoke of a silent challenge. Raito's caramel eyes met L's own charcoal ones and he already feels like he's lost. His body relaxes; he won't give L the satisfaction he gave the first night…

_Awake enough to know that a tongue was inside his mouth, massaging his own. Yet too asleep to know exactly what this meant. His eyes where still closed. He remembered where he was, the cell, locked up to convince L that he wasn't Kira. Someone was kissing him; he had to figure out who, and fast. Misa? No – She was locked up. Someone on the investigation team? No – Marriage and personality revealed them all to be straight and there were no women on the team. Watari? No – Way past his prime and L would never let him. Which meant… Raito did his best to shove the tongue out of his mouth so he could confirm his findings. Yes, just as he thought – it was L's large black eyes that stared at him._

"_L, what the-?!"_

_Raito was silenced with another kiss, rougher this time. He pushed the mouth away again._

"_What are you doing?!"_

_L grabs the end of his chin in a pincer grip of his thumb and index finger. He felt his head being tilted upwards, and clenched his jaw and chin against the pressure. The pressure stopped, but the grip stayed. Then a surprisingly sharp thumb nail dug and dragged down Raito's chin about two or three inches. L tried to tilt his head upwards again and this time he had to comply – the thumbs new position restricted his breathing. L crushed his lips again, his chin still held up. _

_Then Raito felt L's hand leave his chin and felt it find his shoulder, before pushing him down onto his back. A cry of pain escaped his mouth, some spilling into L's mouth some echoing about the cell. Until then he hadn't realised just how quiet it was and Raito suddenly felt very alone. Alone, scared and __**weak**__. No. He wouldn't let this happen, he wouldn't submit. He gave an almighty heave and managed to shove L of him. He rolled off the bed and towards the exit. Raito felt his wrists snag and a pain seared up his side as he was dragged backwards. Playing the stubborn child he dropped all his weight at once, making sure that dragging his body would be no easy task. What Raito knew must've been L's hand, dropped his wrists and he slumped to the floor._

_Since he was given a moment to himself, he examined the situation. As he examined, Raito realised one of the main things that was annoying him was the fact that L had yet to speak a word. As Raito examined a bit more he realised something that shook him to the core. There was no way out. L was the top of this investigation, which meant no one could do anything against L's wishes. He also doubted if anyone besides Watari was at the headquarters. But that didn't mean he still wouldn't fight. Oh no, Raito was determined to show L that Raito's body meant Raito's rules._

_Unfortunately, his plan didn't exactly go how it should've. Raito gleefully realised that L had stopped tugging him. He was too heavy for the underweight boy to move. His glee ran away to a quiet corner when he saw a shadow move and felt a skinny body press on his own. A fragile-looking hand snaked from his mid-drift and up to the other side of his chest, but the second hand went for a more direct route. It slide over his hips and nestled its palm nicely in Raito's crotch._

_No - perhaps he could've dealt with were the first hand was, but the second was too bold. Raito's body, Raito's rules, he reminded himself. Raito squirmed, first just twisting his shoulders from side to side. He opted for something a bit more forceful when he felt the detectives hand slip between his buttons and over a nipple. He shook his whole body left and right, and in an undignified last attempt, Raito bucked his hips to try loosen the grip._

_Big mistake._

_Raito had bucked right into L's hand and received a slight squeeze in response be fore he was pulled into a much tighter grip. For how fragile L looked, he was remarkably strong. The lower hand moved up to Raito's buckle and began undoing his belt._

_He wasn't going to sit there and take… take what ever L had planned._

_Raito was glad that the camera's were off (he'd seen the red light blink out); he'd never have been able to live down how what can only be described as his convulsion must've looked. The older male's grip loosened and Raito tried to wriggle out of it – and succeeded. He turned his head to look at said male, but in the act of doing so caused his cheek to collide with a rapidly moving fist. His head snapped the other direction and the momentum caused him to sprawl forward, his legs bent on top of each other and his stomach over his thighs. An arm wrapped around his hip and pulled him up, a second hand simultaneously undoing and pulling down his pants and boxers._

_This wasn't going how Raito wanted it to, not at all. Raito found he didn't know what was more frightening – that he was now rather desperate or the mere fact that he was frightened so. And L was still to utter a word. That last thought was the straw on Raito's back._

"_Damn it L, get OFF! Stop it! Explain it! Show some emotion! Say something – for the love of god, SAY SOMETHING L!"_

_That one letter, _**L**_, bounced off the walls._

_L's back pressed on top of Raito's as the detective stretched out over him, until a pair of lips hovered over Ratio's ear. He noted in some part of his brain, that though he could feel L's shirt, it was something other than the regulation jeans that he felt on his backside. He knew because, for one, jeans weren't __**hard**__. It was a tense moment, then Raito felt the slight in take of breath that preceded speech._

"_Shut up,"_

_Raito opened his mouth to speak, but L got there first._

"_Shut up NOW."_

_And Raito cried out as L thrust inside him._

No. He wouldn't give L that satisfaction again. He let himself be kissed. In some odd way, Raito knew that by submitting to L, he had won. He let a tongue slip over his own. Even though he felt like he had lost, Raito had won. Somehow…

L was disappointed. After the second night, his prisoner had stopped resisting at all. L knew why – because Raito would know that with out the struggle, L feels like he's lost.

He placed his hands on Raito's hips, lifted him up, danced him 180 degrees and half pushed half pulled Raito onto the floor. He himself sat on the bed, Raito in a lovely kneeling position between his knees. L's hands danced up the suspects sides and rested on the side of his shoulders. Charcoal eyes bored into caramel. Caramel eyes drilled into charcoal.

Neither would loose.

L shifted his head ever so slightly to his left, and saw Raito respond by aiming his right cheek at L, chin upturned. But how? L was too curious not to think of the 'how'. How could Raito pull of defiant submission? Win by loosing to L? How could Raito pull off such oxymorons? Now he was angry.

L stood, jerked Raito up by the neck and viciously kicked his legs out from under him, causing the prisoner to fall on his stomach. Then he grabbed light brown locks with both hands and hauled the god-like face up to his own purely by the head. L crushed their lips together and every time Raito let L do what he wanted, he got rougher and rougher. Those god-like lips would be badly bruised tomorrow, that perfect throat would probably be bruised tomorrow.

And Raito gave into it all.

Then L would have to 'up the ante'.

He dragged his captive back towards the bed and folded him back into his previous (between L's knees) kneeling position. L let his jeans and boxers fall before seating himself. Raito wouldn't meet his eyes, but stared straight ahead. L slid his hand onto the back of Raito's head and urged him forward. He met no resistance, only the smallest of hesitations once lips had reached the tip of L's member. But after that initial hesitation, soft wet lips slid over and down. As Raito's mouth slid back up, L felt the flick of a tongue and had to bite back a moan. With the L's constant hand Raito slid down on him again. Then a snitch of anger flickered inside L and he wanted Raito to fight back again.

This time, when L felt his captive start to slip back up, he quickly shoved Raito's head closer to his base, causing him to start to choke. L almost let himself be satisfied, until he realised something. It was a 96 percent chance that the captive's throat protested highly to the situation. A high percentage. Yet there was only a 7.3 percent that Raito agreed with his throat. Too low a percentage. A few more sucks and L felt himself cum – right in Raito's mouth. He used 86 persent of his self control and held back any noise that would indicate his pleasure. After a few moments of L holding his captive's mouth closed, said captive got the hint and swallowed. L took his hand off of the captive's lips and what happened next could've boiled his blood.

Raito **licked his lips**.

As if he had **enjoyed** it.

That total, utter **prick**.

So L did the first logical thing that came to mind. The facially aimed kick sent Raito flying across the room. He'd defiantly be feeling that in the morning.

And with that, L walked out of the cell, locked it up again and switched on the cameras. Without a backwards glance, he left Raito where ever he lay and returned to Watari.

Raito picked himself up and, head raised, returned to his bed. He sat down on the edge, waited for a moment and (staring defiantly at one of the many cameras) said clearly.

"I win."

And as L watched him say these words before laying himself down to sleep, he knew the shattering truth.

Raito was right. He had won and L had lost. It didn't matter that Raito was L's prisoner, because Raito held L captive in every way.

Raito was meant to be at L's mercy.

But in actual fact, it was L who was at Raito's mercy.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! winks-all-'round 

Reviews please – and one last thing: If you want me to continue can you please tell me and tell me how? (As in don't just say "please continue." Say something more like "Please continue maybe from handcuffs/Misa-getting-her-memories/Raito-getting-his-memories" or something like that.

Sorry about the oxymoron stuff... I have a reason for that, though (and it **was** appropriate).

I think I might be too obsessed with LxR pairing (hands up all that say that's not possible!)

Thank y'all!


End file.
